rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yara Aeriver
Appearance Yara appears as a young teen with short, raven-black hair. She typically dons a short, blue, elaborate overcoat with grey pants and shin-high, black leather boots. On each of her sleeves is a symbol depicting a water drop, professionally higlighted blue. Like Annie, she tends not to wear make-up. History Like Weiss, Yara was the heir to a previously large company called Aeriver Industries, who made business out of designing, patenting, and mass-producing weapons for personal use. Aeriver Industries had good working conditions, clean workspaces, and maximum efficiency, all due to the philosophy of the Aeriver family. Yara was a well-mannered and quiet girl, but there was something special about her. From the beginning, it was almost obvious that Yara was a genius at every subject in warfare, and she seemed to enjoy it. Her parents were quick enough to realize this and prepared their child for an education in combat and war, as well as regular subjects. To top it all off, she even made her weapon, Whisper Stream, when she was 9. It seemed that the way was paved already for Yara. Alas, the more complex the entity, the easier it is for the system to collapse. When Yara was 11, one of the major facilities of Aeriver Industries, the assembly line workhouse, fell. It started with a misfire of a weapon (Records do not show what specific weapon it was), which started a small fire. The fire could have been contained, but some stray Dust nearby helped to accelerate the fire. Combined with the fact that Aeriver Industries had a long and complex response system, it was a recipe for disaster. The Aerivers had created a second business to increase their wealth, but it was almost nothing compared to the success of Aeriver Industries. Aeriver Industries had lost one of their most important facilities, and bankruptcy was inevitable. Within a fortnight, Aeriver Industries collapsed. The Aerivers were shamed by this failure, but managed to live by on their secondary business. Yara was saddened by this loss, like her parents. She loved the design of the weapons, the imagination behind it, and to see it all gone was depressing for her. Nevertheless, she went on with life as a regular person in society, heiress no longer. When she was 13, Yara applied to Signal Academy, where she would meet Roger Pyreheart and Annie Celeste. Together, they honed their skill with each of their weapons and learned to depend on each other for support. Now 17, Yara, along with Roger and Annie, await an invitation to Beacon Academy. Combat Yara's weapon of choice, Whisper Stream, are Dual Wielding Carbine Cutlasses (DWCC). Whisper Stream can turn into basic blades or short carbines for close-quarters or long-range combat, respectively. About 3' in length each, the DWCC is optimized for quick slashing with efficacy. When in carbine mode, Whisper Stream can shoot at a surprising distance, ranging to about a maximum of 2~2.5 miles, despite the carbine length of about 3' as well. In combat, Yara can move as fast as 90 mph with the aid of Dust. She is usually light but effective with her hits in battle. However, she is extremely fast with her sword strokes, combining martial arts with swordplay to confuse and outmaneuver her adversaries. When using Dust, Yara typically utilizes it in the form of water, although she uses wind in tandem with water to create bewildering illusions for her enemies. Occasionally she will use brute force with her Dust, but Yara uses it as a utility to help herself in battle and hinder others. Personality Yara always follows the best option, even if it isn't the best moral choice. She often brainstorms possible weapons in order to amuse herself in her spare time. Yara can be a little insensitive sometimes, but overall she is quite talkative. She is also a neat freak, always cleaning up after herself and others. In her philosophy, Yara believes that order and ingenuity is required for a society to reach its full potential. Influenced by the bankruptcy of Aeriver Industries, she dislikes even the least of chaos. Control is one of the most important elements of her philosophy, so she likes to be in complete control or understanding of her situation. However, she is not without emotion. She can occasionally sympathize, but is a bit awkward in conversations. Nevertheless, people can understand most of what Yara says. Yara often squabbles with Roger on most everything about his character. They are opposites to each other, to put it simply. They are best friends, despite their squabbles, kind of like a "Best Enemies Forever" relationship. Trivia *The basic concept of Yara is based off of Mikasa Ackerman from Shingeki no Kyojin. Category:Pending Character Category:Fan Made Character